Fan:Digimon: Evolution Beyond
Digimon: Evolution Beyond is a cancelled fanon live-action film idea created by CAJH. It was intended to be the third film of the Legendary Tamers Saga and the eighth film of Digimon Cinematic Sagas. The film was announced on January 1, 2016 right after the synopsis release of its prequel Digimon: Ordeal of Deva. The planned details of the synopsis were released in March 1, 2016. Its sequel was intended to be Digimon: Judgement Code. Rest of its plot were planned to be adapted from real-life anime, like plot points from episodes 25 to 41 of Digimon Tamers. Also, some elements have been taken from Digimon Data Squad. Planned plot points * The film takes place almost one year after the battle of Miami. * Mercurimon and the Deva gift Impmon with a power to Digivolve into Beelzemon to destroy the Tamers if they attempt to arrive to the Digital World. * Beelzemon tames a living motorcycle named Behemoth to use as a mean of transport. * Mahoragamon doesn't trust Beelzemon due it being the same species as one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, provoking Mercurimon to order Beelzemon to kill Mahoragamon. * The mysterious malfunctioning of the Digi-Gate Arch sends Tamers into separate places in the Digital World. Jason, Kyle, Vera and Mei are in the Forest Layer, and Tatsuya, Andy and Susan are in the City Layer. * The Tamers are already told about Olympos XII who were awakened to assist the Digimon Sovereigns in ruling of the Digital World through a ship named Iliad. Mercurimon has left the group and has prevented the other rulers from contacting the DigiDestined. * Vera's group finds a training ground owned by Jijimon and Babamon and their apprentice Piccolomon. * A Finnish Tamer named Riku Arhinmäki who has remained in the Digital World for one year presents himself to Vera's group and takes them to Tatsuya's group. Jijimon and Babamon instruct Piccolomon to go with them. * Mindy Cornell and Julius Harmon explain the situation to the parents of every Tamer. * Harold Thompson arrives into the Digital World and meet Grigory Shatalov's hologram in a library in the Ocean Layer. * Riku leaves the other Tamers to make his Partner Digimon Cyberdramon to calm down from its over-aggressive fighting spirit. * Beelzemon and Caturamon face the Tamers. Beelzemon manages to severely wound Terriermon and Renamon. He also kills Wizarmon and downloads most of his data to himself, preventing Wizarmon from ever being reborn. * Tatsuya's anger causes Guilmon to Dark Digivolve into Megidramon who kills Caturamon. * Riku and Cyberdramon meet Apollomon, a member of the Olympos XII who explains them about the origin of the new crisis. Thompson hears the same story from Shatalov. * Beelzemon analyzes a small part of Caturamon's data and uses techniques of the defeated Deva to strike Megidramon down. * Megidramon De-Digivolves into Guilmon. Then a holographic images of Troy Dawkins and Agumon appear. Comparing the happening to the SkullGreymon incident that happened 8 years ago, Tatsuya resolves to with fight Guilmon, Biomerging into Gallantmon, revealing Guilmon to be a reincarnation of one of the Guardian Knights. * Fearing that Gallantmon can defeat Beelzemon, Mercurimon decides to face the Tamers by himself. * Andy and Terriermon learn to Biomerge into SaintGalgomon and hold off Mercurimon while Gallantmon almost kills Beelzemon. * Beelzemon is spared by Mei's wish and Apollomon interrupts the fight between the Tamers and Mercurimon. * Riku and Thompson arrive with Shatalov and explain the existence of D-Reaper, a multi-agent system designed to delete certains things from the Digital World if it would develop beyond certain limits. * D-Reaper makes its first appearance, showing video footage of the previous events of the film it was watching. Convinced that all humans and Digimon must to destroyed. * While attempting to save Calumon from D-Reaper, Vera learns to Bio-Emerge with Renamon to Sakuyamon. * Mei disappears and Shatalov's hologram is corrupted, making him resolve to transcend into the World of Dreams, like Robert Harmon. * Mei is found and a smaller copy of the Iliad, named Ark, is used as a method of bringing the Tamers into the Central Park of New York, with Piccolomon becoming Kyle's partner. * Riku is allowed to travel through a Digi-Gate Arch back into Helsinki, Finland's capital. * "Mei" reveals herself to be an "Agent" of D-Reaper who damages Ark and allows D-Reaper to enter into the real world. Real Mei is trapped into D-Reaper's core. Characters Tamers *Tatsuya Munemori, a 17 years old Japanese-born high school student. *Andrew "Andy" Conteh, a 18 years old African American high school student whose father was a student of Robert Harmon and Grigory Shatalov. *Vera Neidhardt, a 17 years high school student who was previously a cold and merciless fighter. *Mei Yashida, a 17 years old high school student who is Tatsuya's love interest. *Jason Storm, a 17 years old friend of Tatsuya. *Kyle Lambert, a 17 years old student and Jason's best friend. He is searching for a way to become his own Partner Digimon. *Susan Conteh, a 15 years old sister of Andy. *Harold "Harry" Thompson, a 52 years old man who was one of the leaders of the W.N.D.D. (Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined). He is an old friend of Julius Conteh, Grigory Shatalov and the Harmon family. *Riku Arhinmäki, a 20 years old experienced Tamer from Finland who has been in the Digital World for one year before meeting the Tamers of New York. Partner Digimon *Tatsuya's partner: [[Fan:Guilmon (DCS)|'Guilmon' → Growlmon → WarGrowlmon → Gallantmon/Megidramon]] *Andy's partner: Terriermon → Galgomon → Rapidmon → SaintGalgomon *Vera's partner: Renamon → Kyubimon → Taomon → Sakuyamon *Mei's partner: Wizarmon → Mystimon *Jason's partner: Hagurumon → Guardromon *Kyle's partner: Piccolomon *Susan's partner: Lopmon → Andiramon *Thompson's partner: Kudamon → Reppamon → Qilinmon *Riku's partner: Cyberdramon Allies Families *Julius Conteh, Andy's 52 years old father who originates from Sierra Leone. *Mindy Cornell, a 28 years old niece of Harold Thompson who works for the W.N.D.D. *Kaito Munemori, Tatsuya's father. *Yukari Munemori, Tatsuya's mother. *May Conteh, Andy's mother. *Meredith Hale, Vera's mother. *Erica Hale, Vera's maternal grandmother. *Mr. and Mrs. Storm, Jason's parents. Other humans *Grigory Shatalov, a 69 years old colleague of Robert Harmon who has fallen in coma with his mind somehow travelling between the two worlds in a holographic body. *Troy Dawkins, a 22 years old college student who was one of the original DigiDestined. Appears shortly to encourage Tatsuya to let go of the mistakes that led to Guilmon's Dark Digivolution to Megidramon. Digimon *Calumon, a small Digimon with an ability to make others Digivolve. *Apollomon, a member of the Olympos XII who assist the Digimon Sovereigns in ruling of the Digital World. He initially tried to remain neutral, but interrupted the battle between the Tamers and Mercurimon when he realized the unfixable damage it had caused. *Jijimon and Babamon, Piccolomon's teachers. *Agumon, Troy Dawkins' Partner Digimon. Antagonists *Mercurimon, member of the Olympos XII who sent the Deva to reclaim Calumon. He has a deep hatred of humans and deems them unworthy of befriending the Digimon kind. *Impmon/Beelzemon, a prideful Digimon who joins forces with the Deva to gain more power and to destroy the Tamers. *D-Reaper, a multi-agent system developed by Shatalov to make sure that the Digimon would not attempt to turn against the humanity. The program, however, developed into a powerful artificial intelligence that considered both humans and the Digimon unworthy to exist. Deva *Mahoragamon, the Monkey Deva. *Caturamon, the Dog Deva. Trivia *''Digimon: Evolution Beyond'' refers to the Biomerge Digivolution that was meant to be introduced in this film. The film was originally planned to the first part of the two-parted initially planned ending chapter of the Legendary Tamers Saga. *D-Reaper's origins are revealed in the Arc 3 of DigiPast Chronicles. Cancelled sequel The fourth installment of the Legendary Tamers Saga, named Digimon: Judgement Code, was meant to be the final installment of the whole Cinematic Sagas. Evolution Beyond and its sequel were initially meant to be two halves of one two-parted film, but they were separated. The events of the sequel would have still begun right after the events of Evolution Beyond. Category:Fan fiction